Cersei Lennister: Was wäre, wenn meine Hochzeitsnacht nicht
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: ... enttäuschend gewesen wäre? Cersei Lennister hat mit Robert eine noch schlimmere Hochzeitsnacht, als sie sich je hätte erträumen könnte. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, wie es wäre, wenn sie keine enttäuschende Hochzeitsnacht gehabt hätte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.


_**Cersei Lennister:**_

 _ **Was wäre, wenn…**_

… _**meine Hochzeitsnacht nicht enttäuschend gewesen wäre?**_

* * *

„ _Ich habe bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns geliebt oder was man so Wahnsinn nennt. Doch für mich ist das die einzig vernünftige Art der Liebe." (Francoise de Sagan)_

* * *

 **Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.**

Zu sagen, dass das die enttäuschendste Nacht ihres Lebens gewesen war, wäre noch untertrieben. Cersei wusste nicht was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich sogar auf ihre Hochzeit gefreut – und ihre Hochzeitsnacht.

Robert Baratheon, der Kriegsheld, der Dämon des Dreizacks, der Eroberer, der König, war ein gutaussehender großer muskulöser junger Mann. Schwarze Haare, strahlend blaue Augen und einen kurzgetrimmten Vollbart.

Cersei war glücklich ihn zu heiraten. Für einen Moment.

Dann hatte er sich auf ihrer Hochzeitsfeier betrunken und sie beschämt. Er hatte jede Frau hinterher geguckt, angefasst, außer ihr, seine Braut. Schließlich war Cersei allein ins Bett gegangen. Als ihr Gatte schließlich dazu gekommen war, da bestieg er sie wie ein Pferd. Es hatte kaum angefangen, da war es vorbei und sie… sie hatte nichts davon.

Jetzt lag neben ihr ein betrunkener Esel und Cersei kochte in ihrer Wut. Trotz seiner Trunkenheit hatte er noch einen Namen sagen können. Aber es war nicht ihrer. Es war Lyanna. Lyanna Stark, das tote Mädchen. Er dachte an sie, während er Cersei mit seinem Samen füllte. Sie wollte schreien.

Es war die erste Nacht in ihrer Ehe und schon wünschte sich Cersei einen anderen Mann. Irgendeinen, der sie besser behandelte. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Cersei schloss ihre Augen und träumte von einer besseren Hochzeitsnacht mit einem anderen Mann. Sie stellte sich die Frage, was wäre wenn meine Hochzeitsnacht nicht enttäuschend gewesen wäre und träumte von der Antwort.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.**

Die Götter hatten sie verflucht, stellte Cersei fest, als sie am nächsten Tag erwachte und noch einmal alles von vorne über sich ergehen lassen musste. Keine Aufregung und Erregung durchfuhr sie, als sie von ihrem Vater zu Robert Baratheon geleitet wurde und nach der Zeremonie zur Königin gekrönt wurde.

Es war tatsächlich noch schlimmer. Lord Eddard Stark war da. Diesmal hatte er sich von seinem König überreden lassen, da zu bleiben. Er hatte nicht einen, sondern zwei Bastarde aus Dorne mitgebracht. Eines davon war ein Mädchen, namens Edshara. Ashara Dayn war bei der Geburt gestorben und Lord Stark war untröstlich. Zusammen mit Robert betrank er sich und trauerte um seine verlorene Liebe. Zwei Idioten.

Diesmal ging Cersei noch früher zu Bett. Sie wusste wie das endete. Wenn sie vielleicht schon schlief, würde sie dem Akt der Schande diesmal entgehen.

Aber sie hatte kein Glück. Natürlich nicht. Sie hatte nie Glück. Die Götter schienen sie nicht zu mögen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Cersei entschloss sich – nicht wie ein Kind es zu ignorieren – sondern mit aller Würde die Tür zu öffnen und ihren Ehemann zu Recht zu weisen. Aber als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie Robert nicht allein. Tatsächlich konnte er nicht einmal allein stehen. Er wurde von seinen Freund Lord Stark gestützt, lag praktisch auf seinen Schultern.

Voller Abscheu sah sie die beiden Männer an.

„Es tut mir furchtbar leid, meine Königin", entschuldige Lord Stark sich voller Reue bei ihr. Er klang besser als sein gerötetes Gesicht vermuten ließ. „Ich bringe euch pflichtschuldig euren Ehemann."

Gerade in diesen Moment glitt Robert von seinen Schultern und krachte zu Boden, wo er einfach liegen blieb, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Und was soll ich eurer Meinung mit ihn anfangen, Lord Stark?"

Cersei hatte keine Ahnung, wie Lord Stark es schaffte, aber er schleifte Robert ins Zimmer und brachte ihn zum Bett. Zumindest lehnte er ihn dagegen.

„Ich denke morgen wird er-" „Meine Hochzeitsnacht ist heute, Lord Stark", unterbrach sie ihn brüsk. „Das habe ich nicht verdient."

Lord Stark sah gezüchtigt aus wie ein Kleinkind und schaffte es sich vor ihr ordentlich zu verneigen. „Ich weiß, meine Königin", antwortete er ruhig. „Es tut mir leid, für unser Benehmen. Wir haben zu viel getrunken… ich… meine Ashara ist tot und Edshara ist alles was ich von ihr noch hab…"

Da Lord Stark nicht ihr Ehemann war und sie nicht beschämt hatte, fühlte sie sogar eine Welle von Mitleid für den Mann.

„Ihr habt jetzt eine Frau", erinnerte Cersei ihn. „Ihr solltet euch nicht so benehmen."

Verachtend schaute sie auf Robert Baratheon. Er sollte sich auch nicht so benehmen.

„Ihr habt recht, euer Gnaden", stimmte Lord Stark ihr zu. „Und ich werde Catelyn ein pflichtbewusster Ehemann sein…" Ein Schnarchen von Robert unterbrach ihn. „… ab morgen."

Als Lord Stark dabei war zu gehen, erkannte Cersei ihre Chance, auf eine erfolgreiche Hochzeitsnacht. Zumindest etwas. Nicht viel besser als der betrunkene Robert gestern, aber zumindest wusste sie, auf was sie sich einließ.

Entschlossen griff sie nach Lord Starks Handgelenk. „Einverstanden", sagte sie. „Ab morgen werden wir pflichtbewusste Ehepartner spielen."

Bevor Lord Stark eine Chance hatte zu fragen, was sie meinte, löste sie die Träger ihres Nachthemdes und stand selbstbewusst und nackt vor ihm. Seine Augen weiteten sich zu ihrem Stolz und es brauchte nicht viel Überredungskunst, um ihn zum Bett zu navigieren.

Cersei entfernte seine Kleidung, während er protestierend von seiner Frau sprach und das Robert sein Freund war, den sie nicht so betrügen konnten. Seine Worte protestierten, sein Körper aber war sehr willig. Erfreut stellte sie fest, wie hart sein Schwanz war und als sie ihn packte, sah sie in seine Augen und fragte ihn: „Weiß du, wen du heute Nacht ficken wirst?"

„Cersei Lennister", antwortete er. „Die schönste Frau der Sieben Königslande, jetzt wo mein Stern tot ist."

Zumindest wusste er das, stellte Cersei zufrieden fest. Er darf den Tod seiner Geliebten betrauern, solange er wusste, bei wem er lag.

Lord Stark war keineswegs enttäuschend. Vielleicht war das nicht seine Bestform, aber es war auch nicht die enttäuschende Leistung von Robert. Er fickte sie, nur einmal. Hart, unnachgiebig und wenig um Leidenschaft bedacht. Aber dennoch schrie Cersei verzückt, als er ihre Brüste knetete und er ihren Namen sagte, als er in ihr kam. Es war tatsächlich schön und zufrieden schlief sie neben seinen nackten Körper ein.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.**

„Oh nein", hörte Cersei und wurde so am Morgen von Lord Stark geweckt. Als sie es schaffte ihre Augen zu öffnen sah sie sein Gesicht, weiß vor blankem Entsetzen.

„Robert", sagte er und wollte zu seinen Freund gehen, doch panisch hielt Cersei ihn auf.

Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. „Was denkt ihr, was ihr tut? Wollt ihr uns beide töten?" „Letzte Nacht war-" „Ist vorbei", unterbrach sie seine Panik ruhig. Sie musste kühl und vernünftig sein. „Ab heute gehen wir in unser neues Leben. Lasst Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein, Lord Stark."

Tatsächlich ließ Lord Stark sich von ihren Worten erweichen und ging. Erleichtert atmete Cersei aus und betrachtete dann nachdenklich ihren Ehemann, der dabei war seinen Rausch auszuschlafen. Unproblematisch schaffte sie es ihn zu entkleiden, ohne ihn zu wecken und ließ ihn dann am Boden zurück. Cersei rief nach einer Magd, um sich ein Bad einzulassen.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.**

Zum Mittag war ihr Ehemann noch nicht erwacht, aber Lord Stark war zur Abreise bereit. In einem ihren schönsten Kleidern stand sie neben Lord Arryn und seiner jungen Frau, um ihn zu verabschieden.

„Wie wäre es, wenn eure Kinder hier in Königsmund aufwachsen, Lord Stark?", fragte Cersei freundlich. „Eure Frau wird es sicher nicht gefallen, eure Bastarde zu erziehen."

Obwohl ihre Worte Lord Stark offensichtlich nicht gefielen, sah er sie nicht böse an. Stattdessen antwortete er: „Ich habe seiner Mutter versprochen Jon zu beschützen und Edshara…" „Lasst Lady Edshara hier", meinte Cersei entschlossen. „Eine Kombination aus den Namen von Lady Ashara und eurem wird ihr in Winterfell nicht gut tun. Ich verspreche sie als meine eigene Tochter zu erziehen. Für das, was ihr gestern für mich getan habt."

Lord Stark zuckte zusammen.

Natürlich hatte Cersei einen bestimmten Hintergedanken. Seine Worte gestern hatten ihr gezeigt, dass er Edshara sehr liebt. Eine Erinnerung an seine verstorbene Liebe. Vielleicht würde ihn das öfters nach Königsmund bringen.

Zwar etwas unwohl, aber dennoch, stimmte Lord Stark zu und ließ die fast zweijährige Edshara in Cerseis Armen zurück in Königsmund. Das kleine Mädchen war eine Erinnerung an Lady Ashara mit ihren schwarzen glänzenden Haaren und ihren einzigartigen grauvioletten Augen.

Cersei küsste das Mädchen auf die Stirn und nahm es mit nach innen. Sie würde ihr Wort halten. Ein Lennister zahlte immer seine Schulden.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.**

Wie es ihre Pflicht war, lud Cersei Lady Arryn, die Ehefrau der Hand, zum Tee ein. Das blasse langweilige Mädchen war kaum eine gute Gesellschaft und nur wenig erträglich.

„Ihr habt so ein Glück, meine Königin", sagte Lady Arryn sehnsüchtig. „So ein guter und hübscher Ehemann, im Gegensatz zu…"

Normalerweise hätte Cersei zugestimmt. Allein um sie zu foltern und sie vor Neid erblassen zu lassen. Aber ihre Nacht mit Lord Stark hatte ihre Perspektive etwas verändert.

„Nein, Lady Arryn", widersprach sie entschieden. „Ihr seid es die Glück habt. Die weniger hübschen Ehemänner sind die besseren, denn sie geben sich mehr Mühe. Besonders ihr habt Glück, Lady Arryn. Ich hab gehört die Älteren sind die besten Liebhaber und die großzügigsten Ehemänner, sobald man ihr Herz gewonnen hat. Sicher verlasst ihr kaum noch Lord Arryns Bett."

Die junge Lysa Tully errötete heftig und am nächsten Tag, als sie spazieren gingen, schien sie irgendwie strahlender und schöner. Obwohl Lady Arryn immer noch keine besonders spannende Person war, so konnte sich Cersei vorstellen in ihr eine Vertraute zu finden. Es war klug so viele Verbündete wie möglich in diesem Schlangennest zu haben.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.**

Als ihr Bauch anfing zu schwellen wusste Cersei, dass nicht Roberts Kind in ihr lag. Auch nicht das von Jaime, den sie wie früher in ihr Bett gelockt hatte. Ihr Zwilling war immer so eifrig ihr zu gefallen und sie zu lieben.

Nein, es war Lord Starks Kind. Das wusste sie einfach. Sie fühlte es. Entschieden begann sie Bücher über den Norden zu lesen, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Namen. Ein Wolf war in ihr und sie lachte bei den Gedanken. Es war die perfekte Rache für Robert. Für das was er ihr in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht angetan hatte, würde sie einen Wolf auf den Thron setzen. Jedes Kind von Lord Stark wäre würdiger als eines von Robert Baratheon.

Es war nicht schwer, von Lord Stark eine gewünschte Option zu bekommen. Jeden Monat schrieb sie ihn einen Brief über Edshara. Alle Briefe waren kühl und höflich, aber aufschlussreich. So konnte sie fragen, was Lord Starks Lieblingskönig gewesen war und wieso. Sie hatte geschrieben, dass Edshara danach gefragt hatte. Er antwortete, dass es Rodrik Stark war, der die Bäreninsel durch einen Ringkampf gewann und sie seinen treuen Vasallen, dem Haus Mormont schenkte.

„Wenn es ein Junge wird, dann nennen wir ihn Rodrik", sagte Cersei der kleinen Edshara. „Und du wirst auf ihn achtgeben, als wäre er dein Bruder."

Denn das würde das Kind sein. Ein Halbbruder oder eine Halbschwester für die kleine Edshara.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.**

Robert Baratheon war auf der Jagd, als Königin Cersei einen Sohn gebar. Einen mit dunklen, fast schwarzen Haaren, wie ein Baratheon – oder ein Stark.

Zufrieden besah Cersei ihren Sohn, Rodrik. Robert hatte sich nicht dagegen ausgesprochen, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihren Sohn nach einem alten Stark-König benennen wollte.

Ihr kleiner Sohn war perfekt. „Mein Junges", flüsterte Cersei. „Mein Erstgeborener. Wenn dein Vater dich nur sehen könnte."

* * *

 **Königsmund, 282 n. A. E.**

Ein paar Monate später half Cersei ihrer Freundin Lysa durch ihre Geburt. Sobald es vorbei war und Cersei den gesunden Jungen in eine Decke wickelte, kam Lord Arryn in das Zimmer gestürmt und eilte zu seiner Frau. Er hatte die ganzen siebzehn Stunden vor der Geburtskammer verbracht, wie Männer es tun sollten.

Cersei war eifersüchtig auf ihre neue naive Freundin, als sie sah, wie liebevoll Lord Arryn sie ansah und über ihre schweißnasse Stirn strich. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis am Hof, dass Lord Arryn seine Frau verehrte. Kaum eine Frau wurde so von ihrem Ehemann verwöhnt, wie Lysa Arryn.

„Lord Hand", sagte Cersei höflich und überreichte ihm seinen Sohn. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr habt einen gesunden Jungen."

Nicht das er dafür viel getan hatte. Dennoch betrachtete Lord Arryn seinen Sohn genau mit der Ehrfurcht, die er verdiente.

„Ich möchte ihn Jasper nennen", sagte Lysa schwach. „Nach eurem Vater." Lysa hatte von Cersei gelernt, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um auf einen Namen zu bestehen und auch was die beste Argumentation war. Lord Arryn dachte keinen Moment daran zu widersprechen.

* * *

 **Hohenehr, 283 n. A. E.**

Cersei hatte Lysa nach Hohenehr für einen Urlaub begleitet. Sie konnte Robert nicht länger ertragen und er hatte zumindest nichts dagegen, wenn sie „seine" Kinder mit in die Heimat seiner Kindheit mitnahm.

Lady Lysa Arryn wurde von allen Lords und Rittern des Grünen Tals mehr als gut behandelt. Zurzeit saßen die beiden Frauen im Garten und beobachteten die kleine Edshara, die versuchte ihrem Halbbruder beim Laufen zu helfen. Rodrik war gut. Körperliche Bewegungen erlernte er viel schneller als das sprechen.

Rodriks Babyblauen Augen hatten sich zu grauen Augen mit grünen Sprenkeln gewandelt. Es hatte ein wenig den Eindruck als würden Smaragde im Wind tanzen. Seine schönen Gesichtszüge hatte Rodrik von ihr geerbt, so dachte jeder dass es eine gute Mischung aus Roberts und ihren Genen war. Doch Cersei lächelte immer, wenn sie Ned Stark in ihm sah.

Währenddessen wiegte sie ihren zweitgeborenen Sohn Joffrey in ihren Armen. Er war ganz sein Vater und Cersei hoffte, dass er genau so ein schöner und starker Ritter werden würde, wie Jaime.

Noch glücklicher war Lysa, die über ihren geschwollenen Bauch strich. Der Erbe von Hohenehr war neben ihr in einer Wiege. Bald schon würde er mit dem Kronprinzen zusammen herumlaufen und spielen.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 286 n. A. E.**

Mit jedem Tag und Jahr hasste sie ihren Ehemann mehr und liebte dafür ihre Kinder mehr. Kinder, die dem Göttern sei Dank, nicht zu Robert gehörten. Ihre Tochter Myrcella war schon jetzt eine Vision, wie sie.

Während ihre Kinder immer größer und schöner wurden, wurde ihr Ehemann immer fetter. Cersei fand, dass er nichts mehr von einem eleganten Hirsch hatte, sondern mehr von einem fetten Warzenschwein.

Nur ihr Bruder Jaime war eine Ablenkung von der Qual und der Schmach, die sie jeden Tag durch Robert erlitt. Jaime und die Briefe von Lord Stark. Sie erzählte ihm von Edshara und ihren Kindern. Obwohl sie es nicht direkt schrieb, so konnte auch Lord Stark herauslesen, dass Rodrik sein Sohn war. Sie hatte es indirekt erwähnt. Lord Stark schrieb von seinen Kindern und sie von ihren.

Edshara war sieben Jahre alt und würde eine Schönheit ohnegleichen, wie ihre Mutter werden. Aber sie hatte den Charakter ihres Vaters und das Talent ihres Onkels Arthur Dayn. Genau dieses förderte Cersei. Als Edsharas Ziehmutter, sah sie es als ihre Aufgabe das Mädchen glücklich zu machen und erlaubte ihr das, was ihr als Kind verwehrt wurden war. Der Unterricht im Schwertkampf. Ser Barristan war persönlich für ihre Ausbildung zuständig. Er hatte nichts dagegen die Nichte seines ehemaligen Bruders zu unterrichten.

„Ein Schwert!", sagte Joffrey begeistert und hielt das Holzschwert hoch, das sie ihm zu seinem Namenstag geschenkt hatte.

Cersei nickte ihrem golden Jungen zu. „Du wirst ein starker Ritter werden, wie dein Onkel", prophezeite sie ihm. „Es ist deine Aufgabe deinen Bruder zu beschützen. Rodrik wird König sein und wird nur wenigen Menschen vertrauen können."

Rodrik, ihr starker Sohn, war ein würdevoller Kronprinz und würde ein großartiger König werden. Es war, als würde sich die Geschichte wiederholen. Robert war grauenvoll, doch alle bewunderten und applaudierten für den jungen Rodrik. Es war wie mit Aerys und Rhaegar.

Ihr Sohn Joffrey dagegen würde ein Ritter werden. Sie vertraue Jaime die Ausbildung des Jungen an. Ihr hübscher Junge würde viele Herzen brechen.

Und ihre kleine Myrcella… die war einfach makellos. Eine perfekte kleine Prinzessin. Wunderschön.

Es war Zeit Pläne für sie zu machen. Es war immer besser früher daran zu arbeiten, als möglicherweise zu spät.

Deswegen ließ sie die kleine Edshara legitimieren. Als eine Dayn könnte sie vielleicht das nächste Schwert des Morgens werden, wie es ihr Traum war. Ser Barristan versicherte ihr, dass sie genug Talent dazu hatte.

* * *

 **Lennishort, 289 n. A. E.**

Cersei hatte nur Augen für Lord Stark. Für sie war er der Held der Graufreud-Rebellion, nicht ihr betrunkener Ehemann, der es kurz schaffte für einen Krieg aus seinem Suff zu kommen.

Lord Eddard Stark war noch immer stattlich, groß und gepflegt. Ein Soldat nach dem man schmachtete. Verlegen und viel zu ergeben begrüßte er seinen Sohn Rodrik. Dennoch schenkte er seinem Sohn mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als Robert in den letzten Jahren.

Bei den Festen merkte Cersei, dass Lord Stark – im Gegensatz zu ihrem Ehemann – den Verlust seiner ehemaligen Liebe überwunden hatte. Er trank nicht und sah nicht in jedem hübschen Mädchen seine verlorene Liebe. Als er an einem Nachmittag mit Edshara spielte, fragte sie ihn nach Lady Ashara und bat um eine ehrliche Antwort.

„Ich liebte sie, liebe sie vielleicht noch immer. Ashara war meine erste Liebe, vielleicht sogar meine wahre Liebe. Aber ich würde ihr Andenken entehren, wenn ich mich deswegen aufgeben würde. Ich muss mein Leben weiterleben. Dafür gibt es viele Gründe. Ashara ist auch ein Grund zu leben, keiner dagegen."

Das war viel besser als Robert, der jeden Tag bereute, weil Lyanna Stark gestorben war. Cersei lächelte ihn zufrieden an und sagte offen: „Edshara und Rodrik sind Gründe und auch ich will ein Grund für dich sein, dich zu lieben." Lord Stark gefiel ihr Geständnis nicht. Es kratzte sicher an seiner Ehre. Aber Cersei mochte langsam seine Art, seine Ehre. Ned Stark war nicht perfekt, aber dennoch wünschte sie sich ihn als Ehemann.

* * *

 **Casterlystein, 289 n. A. E.**

Seit diesem Tag hatte Cersei einen Plan, der Eddard Stark beinhaltet. Es war nicht so leicht Lord Stark darin einzubringen. Er war stur und ehrenvoll. Die Eigenschaften, die sie an ihm liebte.

Ned Stark wand sich, aber am letzten Tag des Turniers, am Festabend, wo Robert sich vor allem besöff, da schaffte sie es Ned in seinem Zimmer zu besuchen. Er hatte sich früh zurückgezogen. Auch er wusste nach ihren vielen Versuchen, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Besonders da sie einen Pelzmantel trug. Nur einen Pelzmantel mit nichts darunter – was er noch nicht wusste. Aber er kommentierte ihre fragwürdige Modeentscheidung nicht.

Belanglos sprach sie mit ihm über ihre Kinder und goss ihn ein Glas Wein ein. So viele Proteste hatte wohl noch kein Mann jemals gehabt mit einer Frau zu schlafen. Seine Frau, seine Kinder, ihre Kinder, König Robert, Ehre und vieles mehr.

Am Ende brachte sie ihn zum Schweigen, als sie ihren Mantel abstreifte und sich nackt vor ihm stellte. Zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben. „Ned Stark", sprach Cersei. „Mein Ehemann entehrt mich jeden Tag, zu jeder Zeit. Ich bin auch die Mutter eines eurer Kinder. Ich habe Edshara aufgezogen, wie meine eigene Tochter. Jetzt verlange ich von euch, nur einmal, mir all die Liebe zu zeigen, die ihr für mich habt."

Es war mehr als ficken. Lord Stark liebte sie. Obwohl er Ashara in einem Herzenswinkel hatte und seine Frau, Catelyn, in einem anderen, gab es noch mehr. Da war auch etwas für sie und dass ließ sie die ganze Nacht vor Glück jauchzen und schreien. Es war die Nacht, in der sie beschloss, das alles egal war, was noch kommen würde. Robert, Catelyn… egal. Vielleicht war sie nicht Lord Starks erste oder wahre Liebe, aber sie würde seine letzte Liebe sein. Irgendwann würden sie zusammen sein.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 289 n. A. E.**

Neun Monate nach der wundervollsten Nacht ihres Lebens gebar sie eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit. Ein Mädchen. Als Robert sie sah, flüsterte er Lyanna. „Sie soll Lyanna heißen."

Cersei widersprach diesmal nicht zu seinem Namensvorschlag. Sollte das Kind halt nach seiner Tante benannt werden. Robert wusste einfach mal wieder nicht, was er tat.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 293 n. A. E.**

„Der Maester hat gesagt, ich kann keine Kinder mehr bekommen", erzählte Lysa und betrachtete ihr kleines rothaariges Baby. „Aber ich habe fünf gesunde Kinder. Was will ich mehr?"

Fünf, in der Tat. Genau wie Cersei und Lady Catelyn Stark.

Lysa Arryn hatte nach ihrem erstgeborenen Sohn Jasper zwei Töchter bekommen. Ein rothaariges Mädchen namens Tauriel, das seit einiger Zeit im Norden in Winterfell als Mündel aufwuchs und ein braunhaariges Mädchen namens Nesrin, das Myrcellas beste Freundin war, da sie im selben Alter waren. Danach hatte Lysa eine Frühgeburt bekommen, Robert Arryn, der zur aller Überraschung zu einem gesunden Jungen heranwuchs, genau wie ihr kleiner Tommen. Jetzt hatte Lysa ihr letztes Kind bekommen. Ein Mädchen, das sie Minisa genannt hatte, nach ihrer Mutter.

„Du hast alles was man sich wünschen kann", versicherte Cersei ihr. „Einen wundervollen Ehemann und fünf bezaubernde Kinder."

„Auch deine Kinder sind bezaubernd", meinte Lysa ehrlich.

„Das sind sie", antwortete Cersei zuversichtlich.

Rodrik war ein starker Krieger und kluger junger Mann, der ein guter König werden würde. Joffrey war ein gelehriger Schüler seines Onkels und würde ein starker Ritter werden. Er war sehr besessen. Myrcella wurde zu einer Schönheit und ihre kleine Lyanna war jetzt bereits ein Wildfang. Tommen liebte seine Kätzchen und lief mit Robert Arryn vor den Wachen weg.

Edshara, ihr Mündel, wurde zur ersten Ritterin geschlagen. Sie war nach Dorne gereist, zum Haus Dayn, um das Schwert des Morgens zu werden. Dafür musste sie geheime Prüfungen bestehen.

Immer noch regelmäßig schrieb sie an Ned Stark. Für seinen Bastard Jon hatte sie zum zwölften Namenstag ein Geschenk mitgeschickt. Seine Legitimierung, unterzeichnet vom König. So konnte er den Namen Stark tragen. Sie hatte Ned überreden können, den Jungen Maidengraben als Erbe zu geben und es für ihn restaurieren zu lassen. Zum einen wollte sie Ned zeigen, dass sie seinen Bastard anders als Lady Stark akzeptierte, andererseits wollte sie Lady Stark damit auch ärgern.

Aber sie hatte noch mehr Vorbereitungen für die Zukunft getroffen. Damit Robert in seinem Eifer die Häuser zu vereinen nicht zufällig Bruder und Schwester miteinander verheiratete, hatte sie vorgeschlagen das Ned seine Töchter verlobte. Die junge, bereits wunderschöne, Sansa zu Domeric Bolton, um den Norden zu einen. Die Auswirkungen waren positiv. Lord Bolton hatte zugestimmt und seinen Sohn nach Winterfell als Mündel geschickt, damit die beiden sich kennenlernen konnten.

Die wilde junge Arya war nach Dorne geschickt wurden, wo sie kämpfen lernen konnte und irgendwann Trystan Martell heiraten würde. Damit sollte offiziell der Twist zwischen dem Norden und Dorne beigelegt werden.

Mit etwas Geschick würde sie damit später ihre Wunschschwiegertochter bekommen. Vielleicht würde Robert selbst auf den Gedanken kommen. Lysas Tochter Tauriel soll eine Schönheit sein, die im Norden heran wuchs.

Alles war auf dem besten Weg.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 296 n. A. E.**

Es war schon früh abzusehen, dass Rodrik einmal ein fantastischer König werden würde. Er war pflichtbewusst, bescheiden, demütig, aber mutig und stark. Der Sohn seines Vaters, seines wahren Vaters.

So wirklich fiel es auf, als er fünfzehn war und begann an den Sitzungen des Kleinen Rates teilzunehmen, die Robert seit Jahren versäumte. Er schaffte es nicht Roberts Schulden zu löschen, aber in der Waage zu halten. Trotz Cerseis Missfallen stellte Rodrik mit Jon Arryn seinen Onkel Tyrion Lennister als Meister der Münze ein. Man konnte ehrlich sagen, dass Rodrik mehr Einfluss ins Staatsgeschehen hatte, als Robert selbst.

Um ein politisches Bündnis mit Haus weiter zu fördern, schickte Rodrik seinen Bruder Tommen offiziell mit Robert nach Hohenehr, wo sie gemeinsam aufwuchsen und von Brynden Tully trainiert wurden. Desweiteren schickte er seine Schwester Lyanna nach Dorne zu Arya Stark und den Martells. Ein weiterer Versöhnungsakt. Ihr Sohn war wirklich beeindruckend.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.**

„Und ihr warnt mich weshalb, Lord Arryn?", fragte Cersei ruhig nach.

„Ihr seid die beste Freundin meiner Frau und ich will nicht, dass den Kindern etwas geschieht", antwortete ihr die Hand des Königs.

Cersei lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ihnen wird nicht geschehen, weil ihr Robert gar nichts sagen werdet", erklärte sie zuversichtlich. Unwissend war Jon Arryn bisher ihre größte Versicherung gewesen.

Aber das wusste er nicht. Deswegen runzelte Lord Arryn die Stirn. „Wie kommt ihr auf den Gedanken?"

„Wen mögt ihr lieber, Robert oder Eddard?"

Es war eine ganz einfache Frage, wenn auch vielleicht nicht sehr fair. Er hatte beide wie seine Söhne großgezogen.

„Wenn einer der beiden ein Unrecht begangen hätte oder wenn sie sich streiten würden, zu wem würdet ihr halten?"

Mehr gemein, da Eddard Stark jetzt mit ihm durch seine Frau verwandt war.

„Was hat das-" „Rodrik und Lyanna sind seine Kinder", erklärte Cersei glücklich. „Stimmt ihr nicht zu, dass jedes Kind von Lord Stark es besser auf den Thron machen wird, als Robert selbst? Ihr solltet euch glücklich schätzen, dass der nächste König nicht mit Idiotie verflucht ist."

Lord Arryn war absolut schockiert und siegesgewiss trat Cersei auf ihn zu. „Rodrik wird der nächste König."

Nach einer Weile wiederholte Lord Arryn zustimmend: „Rodrik wird der nächste König."

* * *

 **Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.**

Jon Arryn war kein Problem gewesen. Ein Problem war Stannis Baratheon und wie Lord Arryn offenbarte er ihr sein Wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ihr Lord Arryn manipuliert habt, aber bei mir wird das nicht funktionieren. Mein Bruder wird die Wahrheit erfahren."

„Aber von wem? Von euch?", fragte Cersei boshaft nach. „Ihr wisst, dass das nicht funktionieren wird. Deswegen habt ihr es gemeinsam mit Lord Arryn erforscht. Aber jetzt steht euer Wort gegen meines und gegen das von Lord Arryn. Wen wird er mehr glauben? Euch oder seinem geliebten Ziehvater?"

„Keines deiner Kinder sieht aus wie Robert!", fauchte Stannis fast wie ein Weib. „Er wird die offensichtliche Wahrheit anerkennen."

„Drei unserer Kinder kommen halt nach mir", meinte Cersei unbeeindruckt. „Aber Rodrik und Lyanna kommen nach ihm. Es sind seine Lieblingskinder."

Stannis Augen verengten sich. „Ich weiß nicht welchen Liebhaber ihr genommen habt, damit-" „Ihr habt nichts in der Hand, Lord Stannis", unterbrach Cersei ihn gelangweilt. „Wäre es anders, würdet ihr nicht mit mir streiten. Ihr seid zu klug um vor mir zu offenbaren, was ihr wisst. Akzeptiert das ihr verloren habt."

Wie zum Beweis kamen Lord Arryn und ihr Sohn Rodrik vorbei. Nicht wirklich zu ihnen. Sie spazierten nur durch denselben Park, in dem sie sich mit Stannis unterhielt. Als die beiden sie bemerkten, hob Cersei lächelnd die Hand und winkte ihrem Sohn zu. Dieser erwiderte mit sanfter Ernsthaftigkeit ihre Geste und Lord Arryn nickte ihnen zu. Er hatte eine Hand auf Rodriks Rücken gelegt und führte ihn weg. Seit er die Wahrheit von Rodriks Herkunft kannte, beschäftigte er sich intensiver mit den Jungen. Eddard war ganz offensichtlich sein Liebling, so auch Rodrik.

„Das wäre der Untergang des Hauses Baratheon."

„Nein", meinte Cersei entschlossen. „Haus Baratheon gehörte schon immer Sturmkap. Ich bin sicher ihr bekommt euer Recht, wenn mein Sohn König wird und ich mache eure Tochter zu eurer Erbin. Das ist alles was ihr immer wolltet."

„Ihr wollt mich bestechen?", fragte Stannis zornig nach. „Glaubt ihr-" „Ihr versteht mich ganz falsch, Lord Stannis. Ich habe nicht vor euch zu bestechen. Ich erpresse euch. Denn ich habe mit eurem Bruder besprochen, was für eine Schande es doch ist, dass die arme Sharin in Drachenstein nur wegen ein paar Narben versteckt wird und damit von ihren Cousins und Cousinen fern gehalten wird. Robert war sehr verständnisvoll, weswegen Sharin bereits unterwegs wird und es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass es trotz ihrer Narben einen passenden Verlobten für sie in Aussicht gibt. Meinen Sohn Tommen." Lächelnd legte Cersei den Kopf schief. „Also werden wir schon bald verwandt sein, Lord Stannis. Ich meine noch näher, als wir es schon sind."

Ihr gefiel die finstere Miene von Lord Stannis. Sie hatte sowas von einer Niederlage. Für ihn. Ein süßer Geschmack des Sieges dagegen für sie.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.**

Ser Rodrik Cassel war aus Winterfell gekommen, um einen Welpen mitzubringen. Einen Schattenwolf Welpen für Lady Edshara. Glücklich nahm Edshara den Welpen in die Arme, der sofort vernarrt in sie war, als hätte er nur auf diese Umarmung gewartet.

Mit dem Welpen wirkte Edshara wie ein kleines Kind, als wie eine erwachsene Frau. Stolz zeigte sie jedem, der es zuließ, ihren Schattenwolf. Auch Rodrik mochte die Schattenwölfin und umgekehrt. Als würde sie riechen können, dass er ein Stark war.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.**

Wütend marschierte sie zum Turm der Hand. Gerade hatte sie ein Problem gelöst, da kam bereits ein nächstes auf. Von ihrem eigenen Verbündeten!

„Ihr habt Tauriel an Lord Willas gegeben? An einem Krüppel, wo ich sie als Königin haben wollte?", fragte Cersei aufgebracht. „Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?"

„Guten Tag, meine Königin", meinte Lord Arryn gelassen und sah gar nicht von seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Setzt euch, dann werde ich euch ein paar Fehler in eurem unglaublich verschwörerischen Plan erklären, indem ihr mich mit herein gezogen habt."

Zornig setzte Cersei sich hin, nicht bevor sie mehrmals wütend, aber schweigend durch den Raum marschiert war.

„Euer Plan sieht vor Rodrik auf dem Thron zu halten und das alle ihn anerkennen werden. Indem ihr Stannis erpresst habt, gibt es bisher keine weiteren Proteste. Aber wie lang wird es dauern bis noch jemand es herausfindest, den du nicht an dich gebunden hast?" Keines seiner Worte milderte ihren Zorn. „Stark, Lennister, Baratheon, Tully und Arryn. Der Großteil der Sieben Königslande, so gebe ich zu. Aber auch Tyrell, Graufreud und Martell können uns noch gefährlich werden. Jemand von ihnen könnte aufstehen und Viserys Targaryen als König unterstützen. Vielleicht würden wir gewinnen – mag gut sein – aber unter wie vielen Verlusten."

„Deswegen habt ihr Tauriel an den Krüppel gegeben?"

Tauriel sollte die Frau ihres Sohnes werden. Ned wäre sicher froh, wenn sein Sohn die Tochter seines Ziehvaters heiraten würde. Der Norden und das Grüne Tal hatten seit dreihundert Jahren gute Beziehungen miteinander.

„An den Erben von Haus Tyrell, ja. Meine Tochter Nesrin wird Prinz Quentyn Martell heiraten und wie ihr so schön eingefädelt habt wird Lady Arya Prinz Trystan heiraten. Ich schicke auch einen Vorschlag Renly Baratheon mit Prinzessin Arianne zu verheiraten."

„Und mein Sohn soll Margaery Tyrell heiraten", vollendete Cersei bitter. Ihr Mann hatte gesagt, dass er die Verlobung arrangieren wollte, aber sie hatte gewusst, dass Lord Arryn dahinter gesteckt hatte.

„Margaery Tyrell wird eine gute Königin und sie wird niemals so einen Unsinn tun wie ihr", meinte Lord Arryn sicher. „Besonders da Rodrik sie gut behandeln wird."

Das würde ihr Sohn. Rodrik war ehrenvoll und sanft, wie sein Vater. Ein guter Junge durch und durch. Es gab keinen besseren. Sie würde Margaery Tyrell für ihn genau im Auge behalten.

„Was ist mit Myrcella und Lyanna?"

Auf einmal sah Lord Arryns Gesicht gequält aus. „Darauf hatte ich keinen Einfluss."

Sofort umschloss Cersei aufgeregte mit ihren Händen die Stuhllehnen. „Was?", kam es zischend aus ihr heraus. Sie wusste auch sofort wer der schuldige war. „Was hat Robert getan."

Lord Arryn schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wollte unbedingt eine Stark-Baratheon Allianz." Natürlich, damit hatte sie gerechnet. „Also?", harkte sie nach. „Robb und Myrcella." Das war doch kein- „Und Jon und Lyanna." Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Niemals! Verfluchter Robert. „Ned wird hierher kommen. Ich hoffe um das Angebot abzulehnen."

Ned! Er kam hierher!

* * *

 **Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.**

Cersei war immer noch damit beschäftigt den Thron aufzuräumen – sozusagen. Alles sollte für ihren Sohn perfekt sein, wenn es soweit war. Dafür musste die Königsgarde am effektivsten sein. Sie zweifelte nicht an Ser Barristan Selmy, der mit Vorliebe ihren Sohn Rodrik begleitete und ihm weise Ratschläge gab. Ganz sicher nicht an ihrem Bruder Jaime und auch nicht an Ser Arys Eichenherz, auch wenn er dumm wie ein Stück Brot war. Aber die anderen mussten weg.

Gegen jedes dieser Schweine konnte sie etwas finden. Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Boros Blount und Ser Preston Grünfeld. Sie unterhielten Affären mit Frauen, die mehr oder weniger eklig waren. Besonders in Ser Meryns Fall. Mit den nötigen Beweisen, die sie durch ihre eigenen Spione fand, konnte sie Ser Barristan etwas vorlegen, wodurch er die Schweine entlassen konnte. Selbst Robert wurde überzeugt und schickte die Männer zur Mauer.

Blieb nur noch Ser Mandon Moor, den sie loswerden musste und natürlich brauchte es einen passenden Ersatz für die anderen.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Es wurde eine Hochzeit zwischen Rodrik und Margaery vorbereitet. Ihr Sohn hatte sich bei Robert durchgesetzt, dass er die Planung selbst haben würde, sodass sie bescheiden und doch königlich genug war. Lady Margaery, so musste Cersei zugeben, war dabei eine große Hilfe.

Die beiden planten ein Hochzeitsfest am Strand mit begrenzten Gästen und Ausgaben. Sie schoben Romantik vor und während sie planten, schienen sie sich tatsächlich zu verlieben. Zumindest gab sich Lady Margaery sehr viele Mühe ihren Sohn dazu zu bewegen, sein Herz zu verlieren.

Mit verengten Augen beobachtete sie die beiden von weiten, während sie mit Lord Arryn und Ned zusammen stand.

„Wieso willst du der Verlobung zustimmen? Jon und Lyanna sind Geschwister, Ned", erinnerte Lord Arryn seinen Ziehsohn. „Begründe einfach bei Robert, dass eine Ehe ausreichen wird, um eure Häuser zu binden."

„Jon ist nicht mein Sohn."

Sofort verlagerte sich Cerseis Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Sohn zu ihrem Geliebten. „Was?", entfuhr es ihr zeitgleich mit Lord Arryn.

„Jon ist nicht mein Sohn", wiederholte Ned fest, aber leise. „Er war nie mein Sohn. Ich brachte ihn aus Dorne mit. Er ist der Sohn meiner Schwester Lyanna."

„Und Rhaegar Targaryen", schlussfolgerte Lord Arryn sofort. Er schloss die Augen und dann hörte Cersei zum ersten Mal einen Fluch von ihm: „Verdammt! Ist das euer ernst? Rodrik, Joffrey, Myrcella, Lyanna, Tommen und jetzt auch noch Jon?"

„Das ist nicht vergleichbar!", behauptete Ned. „Robert hätte Jon getötet!"

„Robert würde uns alle töten, wenn er irgendetwas davon wissen würde", befand Lord Arryn. „Diese Hochzeiten müssen so schnell wie möglich stattfinden. Sobald Myrcella blüht, muss sie Robb heiraten. Am besten schick sie gleich nach Norden, da ist sie in Sicherheit. Lyanna ist zum Glück in Dorne. Wir brauchen diese Bündnisse."

„Mutter", unterbrach Rodriks Stimme sie schon von weiten. Mit Margaery, die an seinem Arm hing, trat er zu ihnen. „Wir dachten, wir könnten das Turnier auf das Vater besteht, gleich etwas Nützliches abgewinnen. Wir brauchen doch neue Mitglieder für die Königsgarde. Wir könnten bei diesem Turnier als Preis die Mitgliedschaft für die besten drei ausschreiben. Es wäre eine andere Art von Preisgeld."

Ihr Sohn war so klug. Stolz lächelte sie ihn an und schaute dann zu Ned. Auch er sah überrascht und wohlwollend aus. Sie hatten einen klugen Sohn gezeugt.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Ser Mandon Moor starb gerade rechtzeitig bei einem Überfall in der schlechteren Gegend von Königsmund. Es war ein Unfall. Tragisch. Dabei hatte Königin Cersei ihn nur zu einem Auftrag in die Gegend geschickt. Er starb gerade rechtzeitig, dass sie für das Bekanntgeben des Turniers schreiben konnten, dass sie vier freie Plätze in der Königsgarde zu vergeben hatten.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Die Hochzeit ihres Sohnes Rodrik und Margaery Tyrell war ein voller Erfolg. Die Menschen liebten das Turnier, wo die Ritter ihr Können beweisen konnten. Die restlichen drei Mitglieder der Königsgarde: Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime und Ser Arys traten auch an, um es den Bewerbern schwerer zu machen und sie zu testen.

Ihr Vater Tywin war natürlich auch zur Hochzeit gekommen. Er hatte Robert ein Schwert mit Goldverzierung geschenkt und Lady Margaery ein in Gold gefasstes Rubincollier geschenkt. Ein Zeichen von Haus Lennister. Ihr Bruder Tyrion schenkte ihnen das Buch, das „Leben vierer Könige", eine besonders Illustrierte Ausgabe von Maester Kaeth persönlich. Sorgsam nahm es ihr Sohn Rodrik entgegen und dankte seinem Onkel dafür.

Nach den Geschenken begann bald das Turnier am Nachmittag. Die Vorrunden hatten an den Tagen davor stattgefunden und jetzt traten nur noch die besten gegeneinander an. Aber vorher begann der Buhurt. Dort traten die besten Ritter aller Sieben Königslande an, aber nur eine Person stand am Ende. Cersei war eine der ersten, die aufstand und klatschte.

Rodrik ging selbst von seinem Sitz, als Robert träge nickte. „Lady Edshara Dayn", sagte er und ihre Ziehtochter kniete nieder. „Ihr seid meine Ziehschwester, die erste Ritterin der Sieben Königslande, das erste weibliche Schwert des Morgens und jetzt auch das erste weibliche Mitglied der Königsgarde."

Der Jubel war erst verhalten, als Ser Barristan ihr einen weißen Umhang umlegte. Aber Cersei – die Königin – klatschte, genauso wie der Wächter des Nordens und Lord Arryn, die Hand des Königs. So taten es auch alle anderen.

Danach begann der Tjost. Ritter um Ritter fiel von seinem Pferd. Mit mehr oder weniger Jubel stießen die Ritter mit ihrer Lanze die Gegner von ihren Pferden. Am Ende gewann ihr Bruder Jaime, der, als sie den Kopf schüttelte, die Lady Margaery mit dem Kranz der Blumen zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit kürte. „An ihrem Hochzeitstag kann keine Braut von einer anderen Frau überstrahlt werden", verkündete Jaime charmant. „Heute seid ihr die schönste Frau Westeros, Lady Margaery."

Lächelnd nahm Lady Margaery die Krone entgegen, überreichte sie an Rodrik und neigte den Kopf, damit er ihr sie aufsetzen konnte. Alle jubelten wild. Leicht lächelte sie zu Ned, als sie zu ihm hinüber sah. Irgendwann würde sie seine Frau sein und vielleicht würde Jaime sie auch an dem Tag krönen.

Danach wurden die Sieger, nach Jaime und Ser Barristan, zu Königsrittern geschlagen. Der Bruder von Lady Margaery, Ser Loras. Ser Layl Rallenhall aus den Westlanden, der nach Jaimes Meinung hervorragend war. Und wie sie es immer geplant hatte, auch ihr Sohn, Ser Joffrey Baratheon. Stolz klatschte sie für ihren Sohn, als er seinem Schicksal entgegen trat.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Prinzessin Margaery war eine beliebte Person. Besonders beim einfachen Volk. Sie hatte die Reste des Essens an die Armen spenden lassen, besuchte sie und sprach von Verbesserungen. Rodrik, ihr lieber Sohn, stimmte in dieses Verhalten zu.

Cersei hoffte nur, dass sie bei all ihrer Wohltätigkeit nicht ihre wahre Aufgabe vergaß. Ihrem Sohn Erben zu schenken.

Ihr Sohn half bei den Regierungsgeschäften, während Robert sich bald vollkommen zurück zog. Er hatte allein die Ehe zwischen Renly und Prinzessin Arianne ausgehandelt. Der Fürst hatte einfach nicht ablehnen können. Es war Zeit für ihren Mann zu gehen.

Auch allein deswegen, weil Ned wieder abgereist war, ohne dass sie ihn erneut in ihr Bett verführen konnte. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie endlich zusammenkamen. Sie waren füreinander bestimmt. Rodrik würde von nun an allein zurechtkommen.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

„Wie habt ihr das geschafft? Ein Jagdunfall? Wie ist euch das gelungen?"

Ohne Aufforderung war Lord Arryn in ihre Gemächer geplatzt, während Cersei sich zu Recht machte. Sie wollte heute am schönsten aussehen, wenn ihr Mann starb.

„Ruhig, Lord Arryn", sprach sie gelassen. „Robert war nur noch ein Ärgernis. Das wusste er selbst genauso wie alle anderen. Ab jetzt kann das Königreich sich von seiner Dummheit erholen. Oder seid ihr nicht mit Rodrik zufrieden?"

„Darum geht es nicht!", antwortete Lord Arryn zornig. „Euren Mann umzubringen ist nicht-" „Der Eber hat ihn getötet, Lord Arryn, nicht ich", unterbrach sie ihn gelangweilt. „Er war übermütig, dumm und betrunken. Wie eigentlich immer. Er kann froh sein das es ein Eber war und nicht so etwas Beschämendes wie in dem Bett einer Hure durch einen Herzinfarkt zu sterben. Lasst uns jetzt ruhig zu meinem Mann gehen, wir müssen ihn trösten."

Lord Arryn besuchte den König als erstes. Sie war nicht besorgt, dass er etwas sagen würde. Vielleicht war er zornig auf sie, aber er war klug genug, deswegen nicht alles zu zerstören. Danach besuchte sie mit ihren Kindern ihren Mann.

Joffrey saß neben ihn und sagte bitter: „Ich hätte dich beschützen sollen. Das war meine Aufgabe."

Zumindest hatte Robert zum Ende hin ein weiches Herz und sagte das richtige. „Du hast es gut gemacht mein Sohn. Nichts hätte mich vor meiner Dummheit schützen können. Aber du wirst deine Aufgabe noch jeden weiteren Tag erfüllen, wenn du auf deinen Bruder achtgibst." Joffrey sah zu ihr und Cersei nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

Danach wandte Robert sich an Rodrik. „Ich hätte dir ein besserer Vater sein müssen. Aber ich weiß, dass du es gut machen wirst. Du bist von ganz allein, ein anständiger Mann geworden. Du erinnerst mich ein bisschen an Ned." Das größte Lob aus seinem Mund. Cersei verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Wie recht er doch hatte.

„Sagt meiner kleinen Lyanna, dass ich sie lieb habe und Tommen, dass ich stolz auf ihn bin. Sagt Myrcella, sie ist wunderschön und sie wird ganz gewiss eine wundervolle Lady von Winterfell." Ganz bestimmt sogar.

Schließlich gingen alle Kinder wieder. Alle gingen, bis auf Cersei. „Ich bleibe, mein Ehemann", sagte sie ihm. „Bis zum Ende."

Es gab noch ein paar weitere Besucher. Stannis, der jetzt Lord von Sturmkap war, da Renly zum Gemahl von Prinzessin Arianne geworden war. Seine Tochter Sharin würde bis zu ihrer Ehe mit Tommen in Königsmund bleiben. So stellte sie sicher, dass Stannis nichts Dummes am Sterbebett ihres Mannes sagte.

Maester Pycelle kam vorbei, um ihn Mohnblütensaft zu geben und auch Ser Barristan kam vorbei, um sich zu verabschieden. „Ich werde vor der Tür stehen", versprach er dem König. „Bis zum Ende."

Irgendwann war es dann soweit. Ihr Ehemann konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Der letzte Besucher, Lord Varys, bekam keine Antworten mehr. Nach ihm schloss sie die Tür und ging langsam auf das Bett ihres sterbenden Ehemanns zu.

Elegant hob sie ihr Kleid ein wenig und setzte sich an die Seite von Robert, der sie ungemütlich anfunkelte. Sein Atem war schwer und sie wusste, dass er nur noch wenige Minuten hatte. Sie musste sich mit ihrer Rache beeilen. „Es gibt noch etwas, dass ich dir sagen will, bevor du stirbst, mein Ehemann."

Wie bei einem Geliebten strich sie eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht und sah ihm in die Augen. „Es gibt einen Grund, weshalb Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommen nicht im geringsten aussehen wie du", gab sie unumwunden zu. „Sie sind nicht von dir, sondern von Jaime."

Robert bäumte sich auf, aber ihm fehlte die Kraft, sie konnte ihn leicht mit nur einer Hand zurückschieben. Die Wut brannte in ihm, das war deutlich zu erkennen. So sehr, wie sie es nur tat, wenn er von den Targaryens sprach.

„Reg dich nicht so auf, geliebter Ehemann", sprach sie beruhigend. „Doch nicht, bevor ich dir das Beste erzählt habe."

Ihr persönlicher Triumph.

Robert lag im Sterben und endlich konnte sie ihm erzählen was sein Erbe war. Nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Er hatte für seinen berühmten Zorn nur Verrat bekommen.

„Rodrik und Lyanna sind auch nicht deine Kinder", erzählte sie lächelnd. „Deine Lieblingskinder, hast du nie gezeugt. Ich habe Rodrik in unserer Hochzeitsnacht empfangen. Damals warst du so betrunken, dass du nichts zustande bekommen hast. Du hast gekotzt und bist mit Lyannas Namen auf den Mund in einen komatösen Schlaf gefallen."

Ihre Hochzeitsnacht schien damals ein Grauen zu werden, gleich zweimal, aber sie war es nur fast… dann war sie zur besten Nacht ihres Lebens geworden.

„Dein bester Freund Ned war ebenfalls betrunken, aber nicht so sehr wie du", sagte sie ihm und fragte sich, ob ihn bereits ein Licht aufging. „Er war so traurig wegen seiner Schwester, wegen Ashara und der kleinen Edshara und dennoch so süß. Er hat sich für dein Benehmen entschuldigt. Es war so leicht ihn zu verführen. Ned war am nächsten Tag so reumütig, wollte dir eigentlich alles beichten, doch ich konnte ihn überreden, das es nicht seine Schuld war, das wir neben dir auf dem Bett gefickt haben."

Roberts Hände zuckten. Er hob seine Arme an, aber sie lachte nur. Es war so leicht ihn zurückzudrängen. Seine lächerlichen Versuche sie zu erwürgen waren so amüsant.

„Rodrik, mein perfekter Junge, mein Erstgeborener. Dunkles Haar, graugrüne Augen, groß und stark wie ein Nordmann. Ich hab ihn den Namen von Neds Lieblingskönig des Nordens gegeben."

Cersei stand auf und umkreiste im Siegeszug das Sterbebett ihres Ehemannes, des sterbenden Königs ohne Erben. „Danach wurde es ein wenig kompliziert. Ich wusste, dass du eine Verbindung zu Neds Haus haben wolltest, also musste ich die Dinge so lenken, dass du nicht ausversehen Neds Kinder miteinander verheiratest. So wurde Maidengraben aufgebaut, so wurde Sansa und Arya verlobt", berichtete sie und dann musste sie voller Glück lächeln. „Und dann kam die Graufreud Rebellion." Damals hatte sie Ned endlich persönlich wiedergesehen. Vorher hatte sie nur von ihm träumen können und hatte seine Briefe wie Luft zum Atem aufgesogen.

„Das Turnier zur Feier eures Sieges war so pompös und während du dich betrunken hast und mit deinen Huren beschäftigt warst, habe ich Ned aufgesucht."

Cersei erinnerte sich glücklich an diesen Tag. Ned hatte sich sehr früh zurückgezogen, weil er am nächsten Tag nach Winterfell wieder abreisen wollte. Sie hatte ihn in seinem Zimmer aufgesucht. Im Pelzmantel komplett nackt darunter.

„Da war er nicht betrunken und er hatte so viele Einwände. Seine Frau, seine Kinder, eure Freundschaft. Aber am Ende habe ich es geschafft sein Eis zu schmelzen und die Nacht war perfekt. So viel Leidenschaft und dass schönste Mädchen der Welt ist daraus entsprungen. Hast du nicht so unsere Lyanna immer bezeichnet?" Das „unsere" stand dabei nur nicht für Robert und sie, sonder für Ned und sie. Immer zu hatte Robert mit seiner liebreizenden Tochter geprahlt.

Diesmal setzte Cersei sich an die andere Seite des Bettes, um seinen Zorn zu genießen. „Du hattest ihr den Namen Lyanna gegeben, wegen deiner ehemaligen Liebe und wahrscheinlich auch um mich zu verletzten. Aber weißt du was? Ich habe jedes Mal innerlich gefeiert, wenn ihr Name genannt wurde. Lyanna, Neds wahre Tochter. Und jetzt mein lieber Ehemann, höre noch das Meisterstück."

Das Beste hatte sie sich bis zuletzt aufgehoben. Es würde ihm den Rest geben. Zumindest hoffte sie sehr darauf. „Lyanna, eine wahre Stark wird Jon Stark heiraten. Nein, sie heiratet nicht ihren Bruder. Jon ist nicht Neds Sohn, denn er hat dich angelogen", berichtete sie ihm und sah wie sich seine Augen noch ein Stück weiteten, wenn das möglich war. „Jon ist in Wahrheit Lyannas Sohn. Lyannas und Rhaegar Targaryens."

Diesmal lachte sie offen und hielt Robert nicht zurück, als er zu toben begann. Es sah mehr aus, wie hilflose Zuckungen. „Das bedeutet auch, dass noch einmal eine Stark einen Targaryen heiratet und du hast es selbst angeordnet. Oh, das ist so perfekt. Genauso, wie du Ned und mein Kind vereint hast. Rhaegar und Lyanna noch einmal. Ned und Cersei noch einmal. Vielen Dank, Robert."

Robert tobte. Bis zum Ende. Er konnte keine Worte sprechen, nur irgendwelche Laute von sich geben. Unser ist der Zorn. Das waren die Worte der Baratheons. Vielleicht gehörte Robert der Zorn und er behielt ihn, bis zu seinem Tod. Tatsächlich schien es, als würde er an seinem Tod ersticken.

Mit eisiger Miene und innerlichem Lächeln trat sie aus dem Raum heraus. „Es ist vorbei", sagte sie und die Männer stürzten hinein, allen voran Ser Barristan. Cersei trat ihren Siegeszug zum Thronsaal an. Jetzt war es Zeit, Ned und ihren Sohn zum König zu krönen. So wie es schon immer sein sollte.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Cersei saß mit im kleinen Rat, als ihr Sohn diesem zum ersten Mal als gekrönter König vorstand.

„Da mein Onkel Renly ab jetzt in Dorne lebt, habe ich einen neuen Meister des Rechts ernannt. Brynden Tully, der meinen Bruder Tommen und den jungen Robert Arryn trainiert, wird mit den beiden Jungen nach Königsmund kommen."

Die Entscheidung war keine sehr große Überraschung und wurde dennoch wohlwollend aufgenommen. Brynden Tully war ein ehrenwerter Mann, sehr gut geeignet für die Position des Meisters des Rechts.

„Desweiteren wird Janos Slynt aus seiner Position entlassen. Die Beweise für seine Korruption kann ich nicht ignorieren und ihm wird der Prozess gemacht. An seine Stelle ernenne ich Nestor Rois als Kommandant der Stadtwache."

Danach erteilte Rodrik das Wort an Jon Arryn. „Ich bin alt, sehr alt. Ich habe mich verpflichtet gefühlt Robert und dem Reich zu dienen. Aber Robert ist gegangen und an seiner Stelle steht ein guter König, der sich für sein Land interessiert und einsetzt. Ich weiß, er wird seine Sache gut machen. So kann ich mich mit gutem Gewissen nach Hohenehr zurückziehen und die letzten Jahre im Kreise meiner Familie verbringen."

„Ich danke euch, für die Jahre eures teuren Dienstes", sagte Rodrik und nahm das Abzeichen der Hand entgegen, das Lord Arryn selbst abnahm. „Ihr werdet immer in Königsmund willkommen sein und euer Rat wird immer gehört werden."

Lord Arryn hatte sicher andere Gründe als sein Alter zu gehen. Da lag sicher auch viel Moral dahinter. Aber er hatte auch Rodrik gut vorbereitet und stand ihn weiterhin treu gegenüber. Allerdings würde er auch Cerseis treue Freundin Lysa mit nach Hohenehr nehmen.

„Mein Großvater Tywin hat zugestimmt als neue Hand zu dienen und gleichzeitig zwei Berater meiner Wahl zu akzeptieren. Jon Stark und Quentyn Martell."

Berater. Ihr Sohn wollte, dass einer der beiden später die neue Hand wurde. Deswegen sollte ihr Vater die beiden ausbilden und auf die Position vorbereiten. Cersei war damit zufrieden. Es war besser, da sie befürchtet hatte, er würde Tyrion erwägen.

Doch dann tat ihr Sohn etwas von dem sie nichts gewusst hatte.

„Als letztes… Maester Pycelle ich verhafte euch wegen Verrat, Korruption, Eidbruch, Spionage und dem Bruch eurer Gelübde als Maester der Zitadelle."

Entsetzt weiteten sich die Augen aller, als die Wachen vortraten und Pycelle in Gewahrsam nahmen. „Mein König, ich war immer-" „Ich bin nicht mein Vater, der eure Unsittlichkeiten abwinkt. Oder meine Mutter, die eure kleineren Verbrechen für die Treue zu Haus Lennister übersieht. Ich bin ich und ich werde euch vor Gericht stellen. Bis dahin werdet ihr in den Schwarzen Zellen euren Aufenthalt fristen."

Der Blick ihres Sohnes wanderte zu ihr. „Habt ihr etwas dagegen, Mutter?" Überrascht schüttelte sie den Kopf.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

„Ich will wissen, was ihr plant, Mutter", eröffnete Rodrik ihr den Grund für das Gespräch. „Was habt ihr vor?"

Sie hatten den Garten für ihr Gespräch gewählt. In Bewegung zu sein, half einen immer von den Ohren anderer fern zu bleiben.

„Mein Ziel war es immer das du König bist und das nichts deiner Herrschaft im Wege steht." Und irgendwann Ned zu heiraten.

„Ich bin König", sagte Rodrik lapidar. „Und wie ich hörte starb der letzte männliche Targaryen. Viserys wurde anscheinend von irgendeinem Khal ermordet."

So hörte man nach Varys Geflüster. Blieb noch Daenerys Targaryen, aber die war mit einem Wilden verheiratet.

„So ist es", stimmte Cersei zu. „Dann weißt du ja, dass ich zufrieden bin."

Rodrik blieb stehen und sah ihr in die Augen. „Bist du das?", fragte er nach. Cersei antwortete nicht.

„Wer ist Joffrey, Myrcella und Tommens Vater?"

Die Frage brachte sie völlig aus der Bahn. Hektisch sah sie sich um, konnte aber niemand entdecken. „Wer hat dir-"

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Mutter", erklärte Rodrik mit fester Stimme. „Ich habe einige von Vaters Bastarden gesehen. Weder ich, noch Lyanna, aber ganz besonders meine anderen drei Geschwister haben irgendeine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Baratheon. Wir sehen nicht einmal Cousine Sharin ähnlich. Wer ist mein Vater?"

Cersei konnte ihren Sohn nicht antworten. Es ging nicht, dass sie irgendetwas zugab. „Ich liebe dich, Mutter", sagte er irgendwann, nachdem er ihr Schweigen akzeptiert hatte. „Wie könnte ich nicht? Du hast dich immer wunderbar um mich und meine Geschwister gekümmert. Aber hör auf mit deinen Lügen und deiner Manipulation. Ich möchte ein ehrliches Königreich aufbauen."

Ihr Sohn trat weg von ihr und sie sah ihm nach. Rodrik war erwachsen und er war so sehr wie ihr geliebter Ned.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Cersei hatte kein Versprechen gegeben. Aber es gab keine Manipulation mehr. Nicht nach dem Gespräch. Es war schon alles vorher in Gang gewesen. Glücklich drückte sie den Brief an sich, der dich Nachricht mitbrachte, dass Lady Catelyn Stark an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben war. Endlich war der Platz an Neds Seite frei.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

„Großvater, das ist unmöglich", widersprach Rodrik mit fester Stimme. „Die Eide der Königsgarde sind für das Leben. Ich kann Onkel Jaime nicht entlassen. Vor allem deswegen, weil er es nicht will."

„Es wurden bereits vorher Mitglieder aus der Königsgarde entlassen."

„Für Verbrechen und dafür wurden sie an die Mauer geschickt", fügte Rodrik wichtige Details hinzu. „Ebenfalls lebenslange Eide. Ist es das was ihr euch für Onkel Jaime wünscht?"

Ihr Vater Tywin sah wütend aus. Auch wenn sich seine Gesichtszüge kaum verzogen, konnte sie es in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Ich versteh euch nicht, Großvater", meinte Rodrik offen. „Ihr habt doch Onkel Tyrion. Er ist einer der klügsten Menschen, die ich kenne und von all deinen Kindern dir in der Gesinnung und im Denken am ähnlichsten."

Jetzt schlug Tywin zornig mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Wage es nicht-" „Doch ich wage es zu sagen", unterbrach Rodrik ihr laut und deutlich. „Wie kann man nur ein Kind dafür hassen, wie es geboren wurden ist? Soll ich mein Kind hassen, wenn Margaery bei der Geburt von ihm stirbt? Hättest du mich gehasst, wäre meine Mutter bei der Geburt gestorben? Hättest du es akzeptier, wenn dein Vater dich gehasst hätte, wäre deine Mutter bei der Geburt gestorben?"

„Keiner von ihnen-" Unglaublicher Weise unterbrach Rodrik seinen Großvater noch einmal. Niemand hatte es bisher je gewagt, ihren Vater zu unterbrechen und seine Handlungen in Frage zu stellen. „Wie würde Joanna von dir denken, dass du ihren Sohn hasst? Den Sohn, den sie neun Monate in sich getragen hat? Für den sie ihr Leben gegeben hat und den du dafür ansiehst, als wäre er ein Monster! Ich sagte dir was sie denken und fühlen würde. Sie würde sich fragen, wie der Mann den sie geliebt und geheiratet hatte sich so abscheulich verhalten kann, gegen euer eigen Fleisch und Blut. Sie würde dich hassen, dafür dass du ein Kind die Schuld für ihr Opfer gegeben hast. Sie gab ihr Leben für ihren Sohn und du dankst es ihr damit, indem du ihn hasst!"

Tywin Lennister hat nie eines seiner Kinder körperlich Gemaßregelt. Aber er gab in diesem Augenblick seinem Sohn eine Ohrfeige. Entsetzt schlug Cersei ihre Hand vor den Mund.

Aber ihr Sohn, der König, lächelte nur über diese Tat. „Danke, Großvater, das du zustimmst", meinte er gelassen. „Du hast mir beigebracht, dass derjenige, der einen anderen für seine Worte schlägt, demjenigen zustimmt. Danke, für deine Einsicht."

Es war ihr Vater, der als erstes den Raum verließ. Ungerührt, als würde sich nicht gerade ein Bluterguss auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnen, wandte Rodrik sich zu ihr.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen Mutter."

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Es war unglaublich, dass ihre Entscheidung im kleinen Rat beredet wurde.

„Ihr seid jung, Königin Cersei", sprach Maester Gormon ruhig. Ausgerechnet ein Tyrell wurde als neuer Großmaester nach Königsmund geschickt. „Aber ist es weise erneut eine Verbindung zu Haus Stark zu fassen. Dank König Robert bestehen bereits zwei Verlobungen zu dem Haus Stark."

„Ich heirate Ned" Sie betonte seinen Vornamen, seinen Spitznamen, sodass alle aufmerksam zu ihr sahen. Besonders ihr Sohn und ihr Vater. „Weil ich es will, weil ich es möchte. Mein Vater gab mich Robert Baratheon und ich erfüllte meine Pflicht, indem ich ihn heiratete. Jetzt bin ich eine Witwe, meine eigene Person. Mein Sohn ist erwachsen, durchsetzungsfähig und ein König, der eine neue Herrschaft beginnt. Ich bin hier nicht mehr von Nutzen und ich möchte ein wenig Glück für mich. Ned und ich haben lange darauf gewartet. Pflicht, Ehegatten und Kinder standen lange Zeit zwischen uns. Ich heirate Ned Stark und ich werde dafür nicht um Erlaubnis bitten oder mich rechtfertigen. Er ist mein Glück und niemand von euch, hat das Recht, mir im Wege zu stehen."

Nachdenklich sah Rodrik sie an. Es war als würde er sie als einen Spiegel benutzen und obwohl er ruhig war, glaubte sie zu erkennen, dass er gerade begriff, wer sein Vater war.

Ihr Vater dagegen sah bitter aus. Aber so sah er aus, seit er jedes Wort zu wechseln mit Rodrik vermied und auch Tyrion ignorierte, obwohl er ihn zum offiziellen Erben von Casterlystein erklärt hatte.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

„Ned Stark."

„Das wusstest du", meinte Cersei ungerührt, bevor sie ihr neues Kleid faltete und es in ihren Koffer packte. Sie hatte sich eine neue Garderobe anfertigen lassen, geeignet für den Winter. „Du wusstest lange Zeit als einziger, wer Rodrik und Lyannas Vater ist."

Jaime hatte es nicht gefallen, nicht verstanden. Aber er hatte es irgendwie akzeptiert. Vielleicht weil ihre Begegnungen mit Ned so selten waren und er von ihren Briefen nichts wusste.

„Ich wusste es", stimmte er zu. „Ich hätte wohl nur nie geahnt, dass du ihn über mich wählen würdest."

Traurig lächelte Cersei ihn an. „Wusstest du, dass Ashara Dayn Neds erste und wahre Liebe ist?", fragte sie nach. „Das sie seine Wahl war?"

„Es gibt Gerüchte über sie, was hat das mit-" „Aber sie ist tot, deswegen ist sie eine unmögliche Wahl", unterbrach Cersei ihren Zwilling. „Du bist meine erste und wahre Liebe." Da war sie sich mittlerweile sicher. Rhaegar war nur eine dumme Idee gewesen, während Jaime… „Aber du bist mein Zwilling, also eine unmögliche Wahl."

Cersei trat zu ihm und legte bedauernd ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Ned hat die falsche Frau, ich hatte den falschen Mann", erzählte sie weiter. „Jetzt sind beide weg und wir können einander die letzte Liebe sein. Nicht die erste oder die wahre, aber die letzte Liebe. Das wird ein gutes Ende für mich."

Schmerzerfüllt schloss Jaime die Augen. „Cersei", seufzte er. „Wir könnten-" Cersei stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf den rechten Mundwinkel. „Danke für deine Opfer, danke für deine Liebe", sagte sie ihm. „Vielleicht im nächsten Leben." Ned hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass das Asharas letzte Worte zu ihm gewesen waren.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.**

Cersei verabschiedete sich von Rodrik, Joffrey und Tommen. Ihre wunderschönen, starken Söhne. Lyanna war in Dorne. Sie hatte ihr geschrieben, dass Arya ihre beste Freundin war und dass sie oft mit Schwertern trainierten.

Ihre Ziehtochter Edshara stand stolz bei den anderen Königsrittern. Sie hatten ihren Cousin Edric, den Lord von Sternfall, als ihren Knappen genommen. Ihre Schattenwölfin, Eisstern, stand stolz neben ihr. Mittlerweile war das Tier so groß wie ein aufgewachsenes Pony.

Jedes ihrer Kinder nahm sie das Versprechen ab zu schreiben. Myrcella würde sie in Winterfell wiedersehen.

Ohne Tränen, aber mit einem Lächeln reiste sie ab. Sie wusste, dass ihr in Winterfell eine wunderschöne Hochzeit und auch Hochzeitsnacht bevorstanden. So wie beim letzten Mal auch.


End file.
